wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ludzie bezdomni/Tom drugi/Starcy
Domek zajmowany przez dyrektora Cisów dra Węglichowskiego mieścił się na wzgórzu, z którego obejmowało się wzrokiem cały park i jego okolice. Dworek ten należał do M. Lesa. Kiedy dr Węglichowski zdecydował się przyjąć obowiązki dyrektora, M. Les zaczął niezwłocznie pod dozorem uproszonej kompetentnej osoby stawiać w Cisach „budę” dla siebie, w której, jak pisał, pragnął żywota dokonać. Była to willa drewniana, z zewnątrz niepokaźną i dość ciasna. Miała jednak rozmaite zalety wewnętrzne: były tam alkowy, piwniczki i spiżarki, skrytki, strychy itd. tak pobudowane, że czyniły, z niej bezcenne gniazdo. Kiedy dom był gotów, M. Les prosił Węglichiowskiego listem gwałtownie różnojęzycznym o zamieszkanie w tej chałupie, a to w celu po prostu ustrzeżenia jej od złodzieja, ognia i wojny. Węglichowski odrzucił propozycję. Nie miał zamiaru korzystać z darowizny domu (gdyż taki był podstęp M. Lesa, zbyt prostacko sklejony, żeby się ktokolwiek na nim nie poznał). Wtedy Leszczykowski napisał list jeszcze bardziej nieortograficzny, w którym wymyślał po turecku „starym futurom”, którzy dach przyjaciela uważają za cudzy. „Nie ma już – pisał – dawnego koleżeństwa! Wszystkoście zamienili na pieniądze, a skoro tak, to płać, płać komorne, jak Żydowi albo Grekowi! Ponieważ jednak ja ani Żydem, ani Grekiem, ani żadnym hyclem być nie myślę na stare lata, więc żądam, żebyście ten czynsz dzierżawny obracali na kształcenie jakiego osła z Cisów czy spod Cisów w pożytecznym kunszcie, w jakim koszykarstwie, tkactwie, co by później w okolicy rozwinął – czy ja tam wiem zresztą, w czym i jak? Głupi jestem przecie w tych sprawach, jak zresztą we wszystkim, co się nie tyczy bezpośrednio targów z Azjatami...” To dr Węglichowski przyjął z ochotą. Czynsz dzierżawny oznaczono kolegialnie i wypłacono, według woli M. Lesa, najprzód ogrodniczkowi, który się uczył w Warszawie, a później innemu chłopcu. Szczególnie zadowolona z mieszkania była żona dra „Węglicha”, pani Laura. Była to osoba nadzwyczaj interesująca. Miała już pięćdziesiątkę z dużą górą, ale trzymała się wybornie. Siwe pasma włosów wymykające się spod czarnego ubrania głowy podczerniała tak starannie i systematycznie, że przybrały kolor szczególny, kolor zmulonego siana, które wyschło wprawdzie na słońcu, ale nie może się pozbyć odcienia czarnej, głębokiej zieleni. Policzki jej były zawsze rumiane, oczy żywe, a ruchy prędkie i gwałtowne po dawnemu, jak u osiemnastoletniej dziewczyny. Pani Laura była to osoba małego wzrostu i szczupła. Od czasu zamieszkania w Cisach stopniowo zmieniała się na „gospodynię”, bardzo wiele czasu poświęcała „drelowaniu”, smażeniu, pieczeniu i gotowaniu. Nie można powiedzieć, żeby rondel świat jej zasłonił. Owszem, pani Laura lubiła patrzeć na życie szersze, i to okiem przenikliwym, co zresztą prowadziło nieraz do zbyt kategorycznego (między pieczenią a deserem) rozstrzygania zawiłych kwestii. Życie jej obfitowało w szczegóły, które mogłyby zapełnić romans, a właściwie opis podróży. Młodość, pierwsze jej lata poślubne upłynęły za światem, w wertepach, w pracy ordynarnej, w ciężkich i twardych cierpieniach. Ów sposób życia ujął wrodzony temperament pani Laury w mocne kluby i urobił go w szczególną całość. Doktorowa na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiała wrażenie babiny gadatliwej, chętnie decydującej i chłodnej. Nie cierpiała wszelkiej „egzaltacji”, mazgajstwa, uczuć i tkliwości. Palnęła nieraz takie zdanie, że się aż kwaśno robiło. W gruncie rzeczy jednak czuła żywiej niż całe otoczenie. Były materie, które ją elektryzowały w mgnieniu oka. Wtedy robiła wrażenie nasrożonej kocicy. Mówiła w takich momentach krótko, węzłowato, jak dowódca wydający rozkazy swemu oddziałowi piechoty. W tej piechocie stał, rozumie się, na pierwszym miejscu dr Węglichowski Czy siedział pod pantoflem, to jest wieczna tajemnica... W kwestiach szerokich, ogólnych, zasadniczych sprawiał wrażenie podkomendnego. Za to w interesach wszelkiego gatunku, wymagających przebiegłej kombinacji, był panem i rozkazodawcą. U państwa Węglichowskich prawie co dzień gromadził się światek cisawski. Listwa, Chobrzański, plenipotent Worszewicz, ksiądz, Judym, kilka osób z kuracjuszów i kuracjuszek dłużej w zakładzie przesiadujących. Latem, a szczególnie pod jesień grywano w winta na małej werandzie domu, ocienionej dzikim winem. Kiedy Judym przybył do Cisów, zastał już między stałymi bywalcami tych posiedzeń wintowych nie tylko przyjaźń, ale jakieś zrośnięcie się myślami, wyobrażeniami, całą masą upodobań i antypatii. Niektóre osoby lubiły się tam wzajem a bezinteresownie. Pani Węglichowska lubiła tak Listwę, a on ją. Młody proboszcz wiecznie pokpiwał sobie z tych „amorów” w sposób dystyngowany, a Krzywosąd w sposób rymarski. Pani Laura wyśmiewała się nieraz ze starego kasjerzyny, a lubiła go i brała w obronę zarówno od udręczeń żony, Dyzia, jak całego świata. Za tę opiekę Listwa odwzajemniał się formalnym uwielbieniem, admiracją stałą i wykluczającą krytykę. Krzywosąd wsunął się między Węglichowskich, przywarł do nich i, poznawszy wszystkie ich zalety, błędy, dziwactwa, czynił, co trzeba, żeby zostać panem placu. Udało mu się to w zupełności. Dr Węglichowski miał w nim istotną prawą rękę. Krzywosąd wykonywał wszystko po myśli dyrektora, przewidywał na cztery tygodnie jego życzenia, ale w zamian rozszerzał krok za krokiem terytorium swojej władzy. Pomimo rozumu, siły woli i tęgości charakteru dr Węglichowski ulegał nieraz Krzywosądowi, ustępował mu, a nawet pokrywał jego czyny urokiem swego autorytetu. Ci dwaj ludzie dopełniali się i tworzyli jakąś całość władzy silnej i zgoła nierozerwalnej. Plenipotent lubił towarzystwo tych osób i był lubiany. Dzień w dzień spierał się z Chobrzańskim, który go raził wszystkim, co robił i mówił, a mimo to przepadał za wszechstronnym administratorem. Całe to kółeczko stanowiło świat odrębny. Byli to ludzie wypróbowanej, nieposzlakowanej uczciwości, ludzie, którzy w życiu owym straszną masę rzeczy widzieli, toteż uchodziło dla najbliższej okolicy za honor być na wincie u dyrektorstwa. Judym i proboszcz weszli do tego grona jak gdyby ex officio, z natury swego położenia towarzyskiego. Byli, rzecz prosta, dobrze przyjęci, ale nie mogli wejść w ścisłe pobratymstwo z tamtymi. Judym nigdy nie mógł osiągnąć tego, żeby znajdował posłuch, żeby mówił przekonywująco dla kogokolwiek. Słuchano go z uwagą, odpierano jego zdania albo się na nie godzono, ale on czuł dobrze, że jest to tylko rozmowa Między nim i grupą był jakiś płot nie do przebycia. Uderzało go zawsze patrzenie tamtych osób na teraźniejszość, a raczej modła traktowania, z której pomocą ujmowali każde zjawisko bieżące. Życie współczesne w Cisach stanowiło dla grupy dyrektorskiej jak gdyby tylko ramę wypadków ubiegłych. Wszystko, cokolwiek było i mogło być ważnego – leżało w przeszłości. Ludzie, wypadki, kolizje, przejścia, radości i cierpienia z tych czasów dawnych miały jakąś moc aktualności, która przytłaczała rzeczy nowe. Wszystko co współczesne – było dla nich prawie niedostrzegalne, jakieś błahe, bez wartości i wpływu, a najczęściej śmieszne. Tymczasem Judym żył taką pełnią sił, tak rzucał się na teraźniejszą chwilę i porywał ją w swe ręce, że owe dawne rzeczy tylko go nudziły. Toteż w żaden sposób nie mógł znaleźć drogi do tych ludzi. Czuł to na każdym kroku, że musi albo wziąć z ich rąk ster spraw cisowskich, albo z nimi współdziałać w taki sposób, aby im się wydawało, że to oni robią. Już po upływie kilku miesięcy przekonał się, że tylko to drugie jest możliwe. Administrator i dyrektor byli tak silnie ze sobą złączeni i tak świadomie trzymali wszystko, że o pracowaniu pomimo nich mowy być nie mogło. Kiedy Krzywosąd po skończeniu sezonu sam, własnoręcznie reparował rury prowadzące ogrzaną wodę do wanien, a Judym zrobił mu uwagę, że tak być nie powinno, że naprawianie rur – to rzecz specjalisty, gdyż w przeciwnym razie w ciągu sezonu wynikną awantury w kształcie pękania tych szlachetnych naczyń, Krzywosąd odpowiedział mu kilkoma anegdotami i robił dalej swoje. Dyrektor, do którego zwrócił się młody asystent z tą samą radą, uśmiechnął się i odrzekł grzecznie, że to jest terytorium administratora, który w swoim poświęceniu dla Cisów idzie aż za daleko, który oto własnymi rękoma pracuje, żeby zaoszczędzić grosza, który, krótko mówiąc, jest fenomenem. Zacytował mu nadto ze sześć przykładów nieposzlakowanej uczciwości Krzywosąda. Gdy Judym zastrzegł się, że on o szlachetności nie tylko nie wątpi, ale nawet nie mówi, rury zaś... – dyrektor powtórzył myśl swoją i urwał na niej rozmowę. Taki proces powtórzył się z dziesięć razy, i to w najrozmaitszych okolicznościach. Wszystkie one wykazywały, że nie można w żaden żywy sposób wpływać na bieg spraw cisowskich, jeśli się nie idzie ręka w rękę z administratorem. Wówczas młody lekarz umyślił współdziałać z Krzywosądem i tym sposobem go opanować. Zabrał się tedy w sezonie jesiennym, kiedy wszelkie rozrywki ustały, do prac przeróżnych. Układał w zastępstwie starca księgi kancelaryjne, które tamten mazał w sposób niemożliwy, wglądał jako ekspert w sprawy kuchni, ogrodu, folwarku, sadził drzewa, jeździł do miasta na sądy, budował, przerabiał, zajmował się wszelkiego rodzaju restauracjami mebli, spisywał kontrakty itd. Nie tylko Krzywosądowi, ale wszystkim podobała się ta gorliwość Chętnie wyręczano się doktorem, który imał się każdej pracy. Były to dla niego środki, które uświęcał daleki cel: osuszenie Cisów, skasowanie sadzawek, stawów, basenów i cały na tym tle szereg chytrze przemyślanych reform. Od czasu do czasu nieznacznie, jak gdyby nigdy nic wysuwał łapę i badał sytuację, czy nie można by już ruszyć się w znanym kierunku... Ale za każdym razem musiał ją cofać i wracać do pospolitego wykonywania robót za Krzywosąda, za dyrektora... Skoro tylko spostrzegano, że „młody” filozofuje, delikatnie usuwano go nawet od czynności, na które już zezwolono jak małemu, obiecującemu chłopczykowi, gdy był grzeczny. Judym nie zrażał się niczym. Robił ciągle z myślą, że nauczy się z czasem tych Cisów tak na pamięć, że je od a do z ogarnie pracą swoją i tym trybem posiędzie. Z wolna, w głębi ducha pierwotna chęć do pracy zamieniała się na zgubną pasję. Cały zakład, park, okolica stawały się jego skrytą namiętnością, żyjącym, jak płód, wewnętrznym światem. Jeżeli się zamyślił głęboko i chwytał na gorącym uczynku, o czym też myśli, to zawsze okazywało się, że coś knuje: nowe urządzenia, inne wanny, szpalery, ogrody dla dzieci, sale gimnastyczne, przytułki dla wyrobników zakładowych i inne, inne rzeczy – aż do białego słonia, aż do samego „muzeum cisowskiego”. Nieraz w nocy, zbudziwszy się, łamał sobie głowę nad jakaś drobnostką, nad czymś, co nikogo nie interesowało, czekał niecierpliwie ranka i, wstawszy o świcie, coś sam robił, dźwigał, kopał, mierzył. Pewne przedsięwzięcia niezbędne dlań w systemacie, w owym planie zmierzającym do higienizowania, wykonał sam całe, z prawdziwą furią. Nikt nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego raptem zajmował się rzeczą postronną, nie związaną z życiem rokrocznym, z formułą zakładową. Uśmiechano się wtedy pobłażliwie, układano cichaczem anegdoty – nie żeby mu szkodzić albo go dotknąć, lecz idąc za natchnieniem przyrody uczciwych, spokojnych, osiadłych ludzi. Już w zimie młody doktor stał się figurą tak niezbędną w Cisach, tak do nich pasującą, jak na przykład źródło albo łazienki. Służba, robotnicy, chłopstwo okoliczne, interesanci, dwór, goście – słowem, wszyscy przywykli do tego, że jeżeli trzeba coś ciężkiego zrobić na pewno, coś z forsą „odwalić” – to do „młodego”. O każdej porze dnia, a nieraz w zimowe noce, w mrozy, zawieje, roztopy, na małych saneczkach albo piechotą, w grubych butach snuł się po drożynach między wsiami do chorych na ospę, na tyfus, szkarlatyny, dyfteryty... Jak to zwykle bywa na świecie z ludźmi silnymi nie ominął go ani jeden wyzysk. Brał jego pracę każdy, kto tylko mógł. Ale Judym drwił sobie z tego. Czuł się tak dobrze jak inny, gdy zbija majątek albo buduje sobie sławę. Im silniej pracował, tym więcej czuł w sobie mocy jakiegoś rozmachu i owej pasji, która potężniała i wyrabiała się od trudu jak mięsień. W tym życiu całą piersią brakowało mu jednak towarzysza. Czasami popełniał błędy, leciał niepotrzebnie w jakimś kierunku i u końca jego dostrzegał, że się ośmiesza w mniemaniu tych, co siedząc na uboczu przypatrują się tylko i wiedzą z góry o śmieszności tego, co on czyni. Istniał jeden wspólnik, ale daleko. Był nim M. Les. Od samego przyjazdu Judym wszedł z nim w korespondencję, która z czasem zamieniła się na ciągłe obcowanie. Kochanek dla kochanki nie ekspensuje takich stosów papieru jak ci dwaj praktyczni marzyciele. Judym podawał swoje projekty i uzasadniał je, M. Les wskazywał drogi urzeczywistnienia. Z początku Leszczykowski usiłował przekonać w listach radę zarządzającą, żeby wprowadzała takie a takie ulepszenia w Cisach. Wszyscy, rozumie się, powstali na niego z wyrzutami, że bierze się do rozstrzygania spraw instytucji, której na oczy nie widział. M. Les musiał położyć uszy po sobie i zamilkł skompromitowany. Zaczęto się domyślać, kto to inspiruje starego filantropa, i odgadnięto bez trudu. Zgadł to przede wszystkimi Krzywosąd i zabezpieczył się z tej strony. On sam począł pisywać sążniste listy do Leszczykowskiego i przedstawiać mu sprawy w innym oświetleniu. Na szczęście stary kupiec znał „zieloną małpę” do gruntu i zbyt kochał rzecz samą, żeby mu można zwichrzyć o niej pojęcie. W listach Judyma widział ciała swych planów urodzonych w tęsknocie, jakby dalsze wywody swych myśli. Toteż nie ustawał gdy nie pomagały przerozmaite chytre oddziaływania na dyrektora i Krzywosąda, M. Les polecał Judymowi uciekać się do „cichej kasy”. Tak było ze szpitalem i mnóstwem innych rzeczy. Jeżeli nie chciano zgodzić się na jakąś innowację, to ją wprost M. Les za pośrednictwem Judyma fundował dla Cisów. Rada zarządzająca krzywiła się, uśmiechała ironicznie, szeptała dowcipne słowa, ale koniec końców czuła się zmuszona do podziękowań. W ciągu całej jesieni Judym obserwował, badał i mierzył stawy zajmujące środek parku, a głównie basen wprowadzający wodę do pierwszego z nich. Basen urządzony był w ten sposób, że u samego wejścia rzeczki do stawu zbudowano groblę, która podnosiła poziom szyi rzecznej o jaki łokieć z górą. Nadmiar wody spadał z szumem do stawu. Ten zbiornik wody skonstruował Krzywosąd, ażeby ozdobić park w takim rodzaju, jak to widział w przeróżnych rezydencjach pańskich. Judym przyszedł do wniosku, że dla osuszenia Cisów trzeba przede wszystkim skasować ten wynalazek, później pierwszy staw, a dopiero drugi uczynić zbiornikiem poruszającym maszyny zakładowe. Należało tedy dźwignąć dno rzeczki do wysokości poziomu w niej wody i puścić strumyk po tym dnie twardo ubitym kamieniami W tym celu trzeba było zbudować rodzaj tamy przed parkiem i podnieść wysokość wody w rzeczce płynącej wśród otwartej doliny, na dużej przestrzeni. Prąd podniesionej wody zlatywałby na twarde dno w parku, sączył się po nim bystro i spływał do pierwszego stawu. Tym sposobem liście z drzew nie gniłyby w wodzie basenu, roztopy wiosenne nie znosiłyby ich wraz z mułem do stawu, wskutek czego te zbiorniki wody nie byłyby tak szkodliwe. Judym czuł przestrach na samą myśl wypowiedzenia tego projektu osobom zarządzającym sprawami Cisów, to jest dyrektorowi i „małpie”, a wykonać całej roboty na koszt M. Lesa również nie było możności. W tym czasie, to jest w lutym, przypadał właśnie termin wizyty w Cisach komisji rewizyjnej Komisja, składająca się z trzech osób wybranych z grona wspólników, rzeczywiście zjeżdżała rokrocznie do zakładu, zwiedzała go, przerzucała księgi, jadła obiad i odjeżdżała do swych zatrudnień, gdyż wiadomą było rzeczą, że instytucja pod ręką Krzywosąda i Węglichowskiego idzie świetnie. Pewnego dnia, wchodząc do sali jadalnej, Judym spostrzegł trzech nie znanych sobie panów, którzy z ożywieniem rozmawiali o Cisach w sposób zdradzający ludzi świadomych rzeczy. „Komisja...” – pomyślał Judym. Dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego nerwów i jakby na końcu swej drogi tajemniczej spotkał silną decyzję: „Teraz im wszystko wyłożę!” Przy obiedzie zawiązała się żywa rozmówka, w której Judym brał udział, ale więcej w celu zbadania przybyłych, wysondowania, co to za jedni. Niewiele mógł dociec. Raz mówili doskonale, bezwiednie popierając plany reform, a kiedy indziej zdradzali się z tak ordynarnym brakiem wiadomości, że ręce opadały. Dr Węglichowski zaprosił kontrolerów na radę do kancelarii, gdzie po drzemce mieli się zejść, przejrzeć księgi, rachunki, a między innymi nowe plany kwitariuszów zaproponowanych przez Judyma. Korzystając z grzeczności, których mu wobec rewizorów nie szczędził ani dyrektor, ani Krzywosąd, asystent wyraził Węglichowskiemu na uboczu prośbę, ażeby mu pozwolono być obecnym na tej radzie. Dr Węglichowski, skręcając według zwyczaju papierosa, wlepił w niego swe przenikające oczy i spytał otwarcie: – Dlaczego kolega chcesz być na tym posiedzeniu? – Chcę panom przedstawić mój projekt podniesienia zdrowotności w Cisach. – Podniesienia zdrowotności w Cisach... Pięknie. Ale przecie my tu wszyscy myślimy, jak możemy, o tej samej sprawie. Twoje uwagi są cenne, ani wątpię, ale czyżbyś kolega miał powiedzieć jeszcze coś nadto więcej, niż wiemy wszyscy, na przykład taki Chobrzański, ci panowie z komisji, których słyszałeś mówiących ze znawstwem, no, wreszcie ja? – Chciałem istotnie powiedzieć coś odmiennego. Może to jest niewłaściwa myśl... Panowie osądzą. Chciałbym jasno to wyłożyć i poddać do rozważenia. – Czy znajdujesz kolega – mówił Węglichowski powolnie i uśmiechając się leciuchno – że my źle coś w kierunku przeciwzdrowotnym broimy? – Bynajmniej... To jest, ja się tak zapatruję, że wilgotność jest zbyt wielka w Cisach. – Czy aby w niej znowu nie znajdziesz twojej sławnej malarii? Tej, co to w lecie? Mówił to ze śmiechem niby dobrotliwym, toteż Judym nie mógł wytrzymać i powiedział: – Zdaje się, niestety, że ominąć jej nikt nie potrafi. Dr Węglichowski cmoknął ustami, później zaciągnął się mocno i patrząc zza dymu na swego asystenta rzekł: – Widzisz, kochany panie Tomaszu, musimy postępować :w myśl ustawy, która nie daje ci prawa uczestniczenia w naradach. Nie jesteś członkiem. Musimy się trzymać ustawy. Ten nasz brak poszanowania ustaw – to jest wada narodowa... Owo: co tam! prawo prawem, a przyjaźń przyjaźnią. Naszym hasłem... – Panie dyrektorze... – Przepraszam, że ci przerwę; naszym hasłem powinno być co innego... Dura lex, sed lex... – A... jeśli ustawa zabrania... – szepnął Judym – w takim razie... Ta odmowa nie tyle zmartwiła go, ile jakoś zdegradowała. Judym w ogóle łatwo ulegał złudzeniu, że w samej rzeczy nie ma prawa do mnóstwa przywilejów, które są udziałem innych ludzi. Obecną w nim była pamięć na rzeczy dawne, na pochodzenie i owo jak gdyby bezprawne wejście do życia stanów wyższych. Toteż po rozmowie z doktorem Węglichowskim doznał w głębi serca tego spodlenia dumy, tchórzostwa rozumnej woli. Odszedł do siebie, rzucił się na sofę i chciał zdławić uczucie nędznej pokory. W chwili gdy biedził się z tym bezowocnym usiłowaniem, zastukał we drzwi jego numeru stary kąpielowy, pełniący zimą w domu dyrektora obowiązki lokaja, i wyraził przysłane „na gębę” zaproszenie pani dyrektorowej. Judym wiedział, że będą tam kontrolerowie, toteż z umysłu wybadał starego Hipolita, kto właściwie to zaproszenie przysyła. – Pana dyrektora nie było od rana na górze rzekł stary. – No, a kogóż tam dzisiaj będziecie podejmowali? – Tych ta panów z Warszawy, trzech, pana administratora i pana rządcę ze dwora. – Dobrze, przyjdę – rzekł Judym. Wiedział teraz, że zaproszenie wydane zostało rano, a teraz pani Laura wprowadzała je w życie, nic nie wiedząc o utarczce poobiedniej. Wieczorem, znalazłszy się w saloniku, przywitany został przez dyrektora w sposób jak tylko być może najuprzejmiejszy, otoczony grzeczną, miłą i jakby tkliwą atmosferą opieki. Czuł, jak mu trudno będzie przełamać tę sieć pajęczą, a jednak wiedział, że ją zerwać musi, musi... Wspomnienie odczytu warszawskiego było tak dławiące, że chwilami nie zdawał sobie sprawy, o czym to ma mówić... Jeszcze przed kolacją, kiedy zwyczajne kółko gości dopełniło trójcę przyjezdnych, Judym wmieszał się do rozmowy i zaczął w sposób kategoryczny wykładać teorię swego kanału. Dr Węglichowski cierpliwie słuchał przez czas pewien, a naraz, we właściwej chwili odtrącił tę kwestię zręcznym aforyzmem. Wprowadził na stół inną kwestię, mianowicie kosztorys nowej, willi dochodowej dla chorych niezamożnych. Dyskusja zeszła na inne tory... Judym wiedział, że wystawi się niemal na śmieszność, jeżeli znowu zanuci jak maniak swoją piosenkę o dźwiganiu dna rzeki, a jednak zaczął: – Panowie pozwolą, że ja raz jeszcze wrócę do sprawy z rzeką. – Ależ prosimy, prosimy... – rzekł dr Węglichowski. Judym spojrzał na niego i zobaczył w tym wzrokú błysk, który mógłby otruć człowieka. Zaczął się wykład ab ovo, dowodzenia szczegółowe o ruchu kropli wodnej i sile jej spadku z rzeki do stawu, o rodzaju mgły zalegającej łąkę w sąsiedztwie wód... – Basenu niszczyć nie możemy – rzekł raptem Krzywosąd – gdyż na wiosnę w nim się utrzymuje nadmiar wody. Gdy przyjdą roztopy, wtedy pan doktór zobaczy, co to jest. Jeśli podnieść dno rzeki, to woda z brzegów wystąpi i zaleje park... – Łąkę, nie park – rzekł Judym. – Tak, łakę, a na niej myśmy posadzili najpiękniejsze krzewy. – To i cóż z tego? Cóż kogo mogą obchodzić pańskie krzewy? – Jak to? – rzekł dr Węglichowski – Ja koledze pokażę, ile te krzewy kosztowały! Posadziliśmy tam tuje, jesiony, najpiękniejsze sosny Weimutha, nawet platany, nic już nie mówiąc o tych ślicznych zagajnikach grabowych... – Panie dyrektorze, co obchodzi chorego, który tu przyjeżdża po zdrowie, zagajnik, a nawet tuja? Tam jest błoto! Łąka nasiąknięta jest zgniłą wodą; która stoi w nieruchomym kanale. Ten kanał trzeba zaraz zniszczyć, a łąkę przerznąć kilkoma rowami. Osuszać, osuszać... – Osuszać... – śmiał się Krzywosąd. – Mnie się wydaje, że może pan doktór Judym ma rację – rzekł jeden z członków komisji. – Ktoś w rzeczy samej skarżył się przede mną na wilgoć w Cisach, na dziwne zimno, jakie tu panuje po zachodzie słońca. Na polach okolicznych, mówiła ta osoba, jeszcze ciepło, jeszcze żar idzie z ziemi, a nad stawami już tak chłodno, że kaszel drapie w gardle. Ja nie znam się na tym, ale skoro doktór Judym potwierdza... Nawet moja żona... – Ach, z tymi młodymi lekarzami! – zawołał na pół żartobliwie doktor Węglichowski. – Zdaje im się, że gdzie oni postawią nogę, tam z pewnością leży Ameryka, którą, rozumie się, należy co tchu odkryć. Przecie ja tu, moi panowie, siedzę zimą i latem, znam ten zakład i życzę mu dobrze... Jak sądzicie, czy mu życzę dobrze? Otóż tedy – cóż mi zależy na tym, żeby istniał jakiś kanał, który wilgoć wytwarza, gdyby ją wytwarzał. Ale ja ręczę, że to są fikcje, szukanie w całym dziury. Kanał jest potrzebny tak samo jak most, jak staw, jak droga, a więc go trzymamy. Okaże się, że jest szkodliwy – to go zniesiemy, ale dla fantazji rozpoczynać jakieś prace i rzucać w to kilkaset rubli, pieniędzy nie naszych przecie, pieniędzy, które żadnego dochodu nie dadzą, które będą zmarnowane... – Należy w takim razie zrobić tylko małą poprawkę w ogłoszeniach, w opisach Cisów. Nie należy twierdzić, że tu leczą, przypuśćmy, febry uparte, choroby dróg oddechowych, bo tego tutaj spodziewać się nikt nie może. Dr Węglichowski chciał coś powiedzieć na to, ale się wstrzymał. Tylko szczęki jego kilka razy drgnęły. Po chwili dopiero rzekł lodowatym głosem: – Ja także jestem lekarz... i mniej więcej wiem, co tu można leczyć, a czego nie. Zapewne... nie wiem tego tak dokładnie jak szanowny kolega doktór Judym, ale o tyle, o ile... Miałem tu wypadki malarii znakomicie wyleczonej, wypadki bardzo częste, więc nie widzę potrzeby nic wykreślać z opisów... – Mnie się zdaje – zwrócił się do Judyma któryś z kontrolerów – że może pan cokolwieczek za krańcowo bierze tę sprawę. Przecież frekwencja gości stale się zwiększa. – Frekwencja gości, proszę pana, niczego nie dowodzi. Jeden artykuł uczonego lekarza, udowadniający, że Cisy nie są zdrowe dla tych, od kogo się przecie bierze pieniądze za powietrze mające ich jakoby uleczyć, może całą sprawę obalić. Zakład może upaść w ciągu jednego roku. Ja także źle nie życzę temu kochanemu miejscu i dlatego to mówię. – „Jeden artykuł uczonego lekarza...” uważasz? – mruknął z cicha dr Węglichowski do Krzywosąda, zwijając grubego papierosa. – O cóż zresztą chodzi, o koszta? – A tak, my wiemy! – zaśmiał się Krzywosąd. Pan doktór znajdziesz sumę potrzebną na pokrycie wydatków... w kieszeni tego zacnego Lesa. Ale czy to jest sprawa jak należy? Stary da, rozumie się, ale on nawet nie wie, na co daje... – I czy to dobrze, czy to dobrze namawiać tego samotnego człowieka do wydatków tak wielkich?– mówiła pani Laura. – On jest wprawdzie zamożny, ale nie milioner, nawet nie krociowy pan. Co zarobi, to rozda. Jeszcze tak być może, że na stare lata nie będzie miał gdzie głowy położyć. – Tak, panie doktorze – mówił ów kontroler trzymający stronę Judyma – Leszczykowski za wiele na te rzeczy wydaje. My wprost na to zezwolić nie możemy. Rozumiem jakiś drobiazg, ale takie sprawy fundamentalne, to nie uchodzi. Judym zawstydził się. Przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że w tej chwili Krzywosąd podejrzewa go o intencję skorzystania z sum, które by M. Les przysłał na podniesienie dna rzeki... Myśl ta była tak niespodziewana i tak ogromna, że przydusiła wszystkie inne. Judym zamilkł i siadł na uboczu. Tak obalił się projekt do prawa o przekształcenie zbiorników wody w parku cisowskim. Po wyjeździe komisji wszystko szło dawnym trybem i na pozór w stosunkach nic się nie zmieniło. Dyrektor był dla Judyma uprzejmy, Krzywosąd przesadzał się w grzecznościach. W głębi kryła się zimna nienawiść. Judym upokorzony widział swój projekt w świetle jeszcze lepszym. Odrzucenie go wydało mu się i ruiną zdrowia kuracjuszów, i postępkiem przeciwspołecznym. Mała w istocie swej kwestia wyrosła w jego myślach do niebywałych rozmiarów i zakrywała inne sprawy, stokroć większej doniosłości. Tak gzems dachu chlewika stojący na prost okna, z którego patrzymy, zakrywa rozległy łańcuch gór dalekich. Antagoniści: dyrektor, Krzywosąd, Listwa, plenipotent, spierali się właściwie nie o podnoszenie dna rzeki. Każdy z nich załatwiał w tej sprawie jakiś rachunek z Judymem. Dyrektor obliczał się z nim za szpital, Krzywosąd za swe upokorzenia, Listwa za mącenie ciszy, która była jego rozkoszą życiową, plenipotent za projekty przeniesienia czworaków. Przede wszystkim jednak wszystkich czterech złościła jego młodość. Gdyby o tym, co projektował Judym, którykolwiek z nich mruknął przy kartach, zyskałby, nie licząc krótkich wyprysków starczego uporu, zgodę, rozumie się, z tym zastrzeżeniem, aby ten kto ma piękne myśli, dokonał pracy. Skoro jednak wystąpił z tą samą kwestią człowiek młody, starcy czuli się tak dotknięci w swej ambicji, jakby ich sponiewierał. Toteż zamknęli się i postanowili bez umowy wzajemnej nie dać przewodzić takiemu „smykowi”. Osobliwie mocno uwziął się dyrektor. Prócz młodości drażnił go w Judymie ten sam zawód lekarski. Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, stary medyk nie uznawał Judyma za równego sobie lekarza i kiedy ten przemawiał albo uśmiechał się w imię „medycyny”, dyrektor siłą woli trzymał za zębami krótkie obelżywe nazwisko. Cóż mówić, gdy młody wydarł się spod wpływu i samopas działał. Nie ma takiego środka, który by w imaginacji dra Węglichowskiego nie przesunął się i nie mamił go nadzieją rychłej i absolutnej satysfakcji. Żaden jednak nie okazywał się dosyć i chwalebnie skutecznym. Usunąć entuzjastę dla jakiegoś powodu, który ustami plotki można by rozdąć do miary występku. Tuż jednak nasuwała się refleksja, że wówczas trzeba by samemu prowadzić szpital, i to w taki sposób, jak to czynił tamten. W przeciwnym razie sława Judyma wzrosłaby u tłumu do wysokości niebywałej i wprost szkodliwej..: Zmusić go szykanami, szeregiem drobnych ukłuć, upokorzeń, drażnień, ośmieszeń do ucieczki dobrowolnej. Ale czy wówczas ten szewski synek nie zemści się w swój sposób „naukowy”, czy nie przyczepi Cisom w jakimś piśmidle takiej łaty, że jej później sam diabeł nie odpruje? Dr Węglichowski przeklinał dzień, w którym zwrócił się do Judyma z propozycją objęcia posady. W pasji targał sieć, którą się dobrowolnie oplątał. W tej sieci bowiem były pewne oka szczególne. Doktor Węglichowski szedł w życiu dotychczasowym drogą prostą, zawsze, jak to lubił mówić o sobie, „rznął” prawdę, a o resztę nie pytał. Nigdy nie trudnił się matactwem, podstępem, nie walczył z żadną istotą ludzką ukrytym dla jej oka puginałem. Ludzie znali go wszędzie jako człowieka „zacności”. Sam nawykł nie tylko do tego przydomka, ale i do tego rysu swego charakteru, jak się przywyka do swego futra albo laski – aż oto, po raz pierwszy w życiu, dla walki z tym „młodym” macał w ciemności i szukał w sobie czegoś nieznanego, jakiejś innej broni. Judym czuł to wewnętrznie i dlatego chciał ich wszystkich zwalczyć tym goręcej, że bez reform zdrowotnych, które zaczynały się od wzniesienia dna rzeki, jak sztuka czytania od abecadła, nie warto było w Cisach pracować. Toteż w zupełnej ciszy i wśród grzecznych ukłonów, wspólnego picia herbaty wraz z czytaniem gazet kipiała walka ukryta. W pierwszych dniach marca po tęgich mrozach, trzymających świat w ciągu całego prawie lutego w żelaznych pazurach, nastała odwilż. Śniegi raptownie spłynęły i ziemia do gruntu odmarzła. Rzeka w parku wezbrała, zniosła sztuczną tamę nad pierwszym stawem i wystąpiła z jego brzegów. Judym stał nad tą zamuloną wodą, gdy waliła się głębokim nurtem, i patrzał na potwierdzenie swych wywodów. Było ciepło, jasno, po wiosennemu. Zadumany, nie dostrzegł, kiedy zbliżyli się do niego Krzywosąd i dyrektor. – A co? – rzekł administrator – co by teraz było, panie doktorze, gdyby tu nie było kanału. Którędy szłaby ta wszystka woda? – Raczej zapytaj pan, gdzie się podziewają fury zgniłych liści z kanału. Idą w tej chwili do stawu, żeby wydzielać ze siebie „powietrze”; za które pan każesz płacić ludziom z daleka przyjeżdżającym. – Znacie tę bajeczkę – więc posłuchajcie...– śmiał się dyrektor klepiąc Judyma po ramieniu. – Piorunujemy w gazetach na publiczność owczym pędem dążącą za granicę, do tak zwanych b a d ó w. Jakiż to b a d zniósłby podobne rzeczy? – Kochany panie... – Nie, nie, ja się nie zapominam! Ani trochę! Ja mówię o samej rzeczy, kiedy panowie tego chcecie. Wpuśćmy tu Niemca, i patrzmy, co by on zrobił. Co wpierw urządzi: wspaniały salon do tańca czy szlamowanie stawu? – No, chodźmy, Krzywosąd, chodźmy... – rzekł dyrektor – mamy jeszcze niejedno na głowie... Tom 02 Rozdział 02